Undocumented
by Ventiwings
Summary: All looking for something more in their lives, and somehow find it…in an obscure love triangle. Wait, where did the profound meaning go? Oneshot. Experimental. Don't take seriously. LenMikuLuka.


**Undocumented**

Summary: Three lives intertwined at a local bar one night, one was an aspiring college student looking for a job, another is a soon-to-be famous actress, and the last, a falling out of love voice actress. All looking for something more in their lives, and somehow find it…in an obscure love triangle. Wait, where did the profound meaning go?

_Guys, oh man, you wouldn't believe the severe writer's block I had. I was about ready to drop writing anything completely due to falling out of love with literature due to my AP Lang class (it feels like I'm not learning anything =="). But I was working on my chapters bit by bit and... I'll explain it at the bottom._

_Now then, this is just a one shot of something that was supposed to be serious. I'll write the real story once I see where this is going and how people react to this. Think of it as...ah...a manga oneshot. There's always a oneshot before the serialization of a series after all!_

__*unbeta'd* It's like a parody...there's...just...frustration.

* * *

"You have good looks, we can definitely use you as some extra, maybe you can be Kaito-san's best friend? Hmm…no, actually, Gakupo-san has that role…ah, maybe his kouhai? Piko-kun isn't very obedient, actually, he's rather rebellious, and then there's Yuuma-san and-"

Len sighed, "Look, Luka, I'm very happy that you offered me a job, but…" He scowled and shouted, "That doesn't mean that these weird women have to make me cosplay!"

The woman giggled as they fixed the newest set of clothes on the poor college student. This time he was wearing a sailor uniform with the hat and everything. It almost made him look like he was still back in middle school when the people in the drama club unanimously agreed to give him the female roles or the kid ones. He sighed once more. Therefore, his parents were right; he was still going to live life as though it was a school day. Life was truly unfair to him.

Luka smiled… Then she clamped her hand over her mouth, spun around, and held back her laughter. An angry vein produced itself on Len's face, and he waved his arms angrily in the air. "Dammit, Luka! That's it, I quit!" he exclaimed, swinging his arms. The ladies in the trailer room all protested, waving their dainty hands in the air, pleading him to change his mind. He ignored all of them, blushing like mad, as he started to strip out of his sailor uniform.

They were treating him as though he was their doll! And here he thought that a professional crew was…y'know…professional! Maybe he was being a naïve child; it's plausible since he usually had high expectations of the real world to be mature and adult-like. Now that he took a closer and personal look at it, they're pretty much kids with mature bodies.

It was pretty heartbreaking.

"No, Len," Luka laughed, spinning back to him, her hand still hovering over her quivering lips. He stared at her, exhausted; her shoulders were _still_ shaking. It looked like she was pushing her limits in containing her professional façade – as if she had any, that is. "Please, they're just, pff, kidding." She coughed, cleared her throat and breathed.

"They better be," he growled, glaring at the woman as he proceeded to remove his shorts. Don't worry, he had boxers on. …Well, that didn't mean that the costume team didn't miss this chance to ogle at him – and yes, they were older than he was by two or three years. "…Turn around, dammit!" he screamed, his face blushing a furious red. They all giggled in delight, turning around, and started another search for his next costume.

Ah, maybe this magician one? No, a cat one! Yes! Actually, they took another look at the boy yelling at the pink-haired woman, and shrugged as they resumed the search, anything looked good on him.

The door of the dressing room opened and there revealed a disgruntled Miku with a scarlet shade powdering her face. She was very flustered, out of breath, and very…revealing. As Len dropped his shorts, he froze and Luka cocked her head a bit to see who barged into the room. Hearts danced around the older woman, as she spun around, clamped her hands together, and swooned.

"O-Oh Miku~ you look stunning~!" she squealed, staring longingly at the teal-haired young woman, whose face doubled in heat. Len blushed and quickly scrambled to pull his shorts up.

"Th-That's not the topic right now! Wh-Who in the right mind wrote in a freaking beach scene! This is a mystery drama, right?" she questioned, out of breath as she motioned at her petite body clad in nothing but a bikini top and slit skirt. It was turquoise with a butterfly motif imprinted on the top and skirt. "Luka, I demand to be given a different part! O-Or maybe, just let me have a voice over? _C'mon_."

Luka shook her head, her face slightly flushed from seeing the other girl in the beach attire. "No way, I love their decision," she informed without embarrassment. The other two, Miku and Len, both shrieked in surprise. "Actually." Luka placed her index finger on her plump lips, glossed with a peach color, "I told them that they should add you in there."

While Miku was screaming her head off, steam erupting from her, Len was busy contemplating whether to agree that Luka had the right idea or support Miku. …So he merely didn't speak as he enjoyed the sight of Miku's exposed body. Ahahah…he wasn't in the wrong, okay. Luka was in the wrong, but the wrong she was in, gave him benefits.

_Good job, Luka!_ he inwardly cheered.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing!" a chibi Miku fumed, covering herself with a towel.

"Now, now, Miku, it'll be fi-"a chibi Len got shoved to the side by a swooning Luka.

"Miku, my love, it's fine!" she cooed and tried removing the towel.

"S-Stop!" the two screeched in unison.

* * *

After much screaming and swooning, our characters (can we call them heroes? …Nah) returned to the set with Len dressed up in a school uniform with blood splattered over it. He picked at the collar and the fabric was really amazing. So this is how it is – nothing like that school's drama club costumes.

The director was overlooking the extras, as they positioned themselves on the ground, some propped up against the lockers and others on the floor, lifeless. Len, was the sole survivor, fixing a panicked expression on his features as he breathed heavily. He only had to utter a few lines and then die by some shadowy murderer. Sure, he had theatrical practice in his school days, but that didn't really credit him.

So, to skip all the boring details, he was stabbed, and thrown to the floor. The next scene, he had to stay where he was as Kaito Shion, the lead actor, inspected him and the rest of the students.

"Poor kid," the blue-haired man muttered with a sigh. Len had to give him credit, he sounded really remorseful despite them never meeting. "I heard that he was gonna be really successful from his parents." Then he student up and grumbled. Okay, this guy was good. "Leia, make sure that these kids are gonna have a proper burial. I need to smoke."

He trotted out of the setting and there appeared Luka wearing a trench coat, hugging her body. "…Okay." The student was amazed at how serious and soulless she sounded. Wow, nothing like her usual persona.

"I'm amazing aren't I?" a chibi Luka bragged as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, though it didn't matter since it fell back to its place.

The chibi Len sighed, "Sure, I mean, you got hired to play the subordinate."

"H-Hey, what about me?" a chibi Kaito questioned from the corner.

"Who?" they both chorused, he went into an OTL stance, and the two looked at each other.

"Oh right, the detective."

These guys are such- Oh, hey, you're back. Ahem.

Miku groaned in exhaustion as she sat on the hotel bed and lied back. She was currently wearing a spring dress and stockings. "I can't wait until this is over…" she groaned and Len nodded his head while flipping through the channels.

"Tell me about it," he murmured and decided to leave it on the news. "And it's only day one."

She groaned and curled into a ball. She looked around the room and landed her gaze on the blond-haired boy. "…Len, where are you sleeping?"

"Huh?" he shifted his eyes and blushed; they were averted from the girl. "R-Room three-forty."

…Miku sprang up and gaped at him like a fish. "W-Wait! That's-"

His heart skipped a few beats. That's… That's… THAT'S WHAT?

She fell into silence, a perfect scarlet on her cheeks. "Um…so…"

"S…so…"

They fell into an embarrassed silence.

Then Miku sucked in a breath, tired of her racing heart, "My ro-"

"_OUR_ room," Luka bellowed as she kicked the door open with a rolling luggage case behind her. She grinned in delight, dismissing her bag, and pounced the unknowing teal-haired girl who squeaked in distress. "My darling teal butterfly, I won't let that servant boy come between us!"

"S-Servant boy?" Len stammered in exasperation.

* * *

"Um…but there's are only two beds," the chibi Miku informed, quizzically as Luka cuddled with her.

"Mm…that's okay," she hummed, happily. Len developed a cloud of despair looming over him. "That just means that you and I will share a bed!"

"O-Out of the question!" he interrupted with a furiously red face.

…

"Um…Len, are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" Miku questioned, peeking over from her bed. "As someone older than you, I'll gladly take the flo-"

"N-No!" Len confessed as he waved his arms while sitting on top of a bed cover. "It's fine, Miku!"

_This just means that Luka won't be able to sneak into your side of the room,_ he thought while Miku was guilty over the sleeping set up.

* * *

A sigh. Young love is so messed up. …Oh wait…they're in their twenties… (Len's nineteen) why are they in a freaking love triangle? Okay, I'm done with this one shot.

"Thanks for the food, Luka! It looks delicious!" Miku complimented as she stared at her rare steak. Her stomach ordered for her to consume it and she did. Ravenously.

Luka hummed in delight, watching the teal-haired girl eat up the meat like an animal. A cannibalistic animal. Len sighed as he ate his courteously. Luka, at this, groaned. "W-What?" he questioned after chewing off a piece he sawed off.

"You're just not cute," she drawled and he put on a strained smile, his hands holding the silverware shaking. He had a good shot, y'know, throwing the knife at the woman's head. Too bad she's the one who got him the acting job. If only he was able to get a job with his resume then he'd be fine and not have to live under her tyranny. Oh what a dreamy life that could've been. Although…his viridian gaze wandered off to the teal-haired girl who was currently cleaning off her plate. Wow, it's like she has three stomachs or something.

"Oh thanks," he replied sarcastically and finished off another piece. Luka scowled and returned admiring Miku. "Miku on the other hand is _so _adorable."

Miku blinked and stopped her excessive eating. "I-I'm not…really… I mean…I couldn't even keep my last boyfriend." Oh shoot, she's on her failing love story rant no- "Shut up!" Miku exclaimed at the narrator.

"Oh, don't worry, my Cinderella, I'll be your new Prince Charming, or Romeo, whichever you prefer," Luka boldly declared, placing a hand over her mature chest.

Miku blinked and cocked her head to the side. "Uh…" There was a slight blush on her face that Len caught in surprise. "Er…that's nice and all, Luka, but I'm straight."

The woman blinked innocently, "I don't mind."

"You gotta be kidding…" Len murmured in distress.

* * *

"I think you should give up," Len told Luka, waving his silver fork at her. She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I will _never_ give up," she countered.

Miku continued to eat her steak, teary-eyed about her walk down memory road with love.

* * *

Ugh…when is this gonna end? Blah. Blah. Pfft. The episode Miku and Len are in is done. Whoo… Life as we know it in this one shot is all ov-

"Not so fast!"

FREAKING DA-

Luka scoffed and threw the script down in front of Len and Miku who were packing up their things in the hotel room. The two blinked and looked up at the older woman.

"Er…what's this?"

"A new job offer!"

"When will this nightmare end?" Len groaned as he clenched his head.

OH HECK NO. GUYS. GUYS. I AM DONE.

Miku glanced at a triumphant Luka and a regretful Len and giggled. "Well, I guess we're still gonna be together, guys."

Luka smiled in delight, ready to gather Miku up in her arms, but Len already beat her to it, sticking out his tongue at the woman. Miku blushed, as was Len, but he was not going to give up in this love triangle. Guys…I don't think that this one shot was really worth it…

* * *

"Y-You can let go of me, Len," Miku stammered, but he didn't.

"Yeah, let go of her, shota," Luka demanded, her evil aura radiating.

He shook his head, and stuck out his tongue, "I'm not a shota, you tako."

"W-What did you say?" she questioned, a forced smile on her lips as her pink hair flew up in the air as if they were tentacles.

Miku sighed in distress, "You two…"

* * *

Okay...this works better in manga format. If I feel like it, I'll draw them doing this only because it feels like the humor would be more emphasized. ...I'll see.

*New system*

For every new story idea I have, I'll write a one shot for it to get out of my system and see if readers want for the one shot to be a multi-chapter. I can't make promises that all of them will become multi-chapters, but I can say that I'll consider it.

*Fun facts*

-My cousin and titos are over and they're watching another Jackie Chan movie (the third one for the past two days) while I glanced every once in a while.

-I didn't take the time to look over everything.

-I originally wanted this to be serious. It didn't come out as that.

-Rin was going to make an appearance and act as the narrator, I scrapped that idea.

-I wrote this...in like...forty minutes with minor distracts.

-This was supposed to take place during a bar where all three met - didn't happen.

-This one shot is meant to not be taken seriously, if I feel like it, the actual story itself will be.

-...I somewhat wrote this in a way a light novel would be written.

*Other stories*

**Nightmarish Proposal**: About four or three pages of the third chapter got scrapped because I wasn't too thrilled about it. It's being rewritten. I'll post up some lines from it on my profile.

~Ventus


End file.
